Took you long enough
by Queen of the Ravenclaw
Summary: Tadashi couldn't stop staring at the beautiful girl who would come in everyday. Will today finally be the day he talks to her? or will he simply let her walk out the door again without saying a word to her?


Author's Note: I wanted to write this because I just don't think there are enough HoneyXTadashi stories out there and I've been wanting to write one for a long time now. So here we go. I don't own Big Hero 6.

She would come in everyday. She would order a double shot espresso and a cherry and blueberry muffin (his Aunt Cass's sepecialty). She would sit at the same table by the window and either, read a book, work on her laptop or just stare out in a daydream. She would stay for about a hour, leave and then come back the next day. She had been doing this everyday for the last two months since classes at SFIT had started.

Tadashi Hamada couldn't stop staring at her. Today she was wearing pink heels with a yellow sundress with her shiny blonde tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing those adorable circular pink glasses. She was staring out the window watching the rain as it fell on San Fransokyo, with a far away look on her face.

"Dude you go to the same school as her just go and talk to her." Tadashi's little brother, Hiro told him with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's not that easy. I'm study with the robotics department and she's in the chemistry department. So I can't say we really see each other alot" Tashi explained not taking his eyes off the girl.

"Don't you two share a lab?" Hiro asked. Remembering his older brother telling him about this gorgeous blonde who worked in the same lab as him. He figured out a while ago that the girl who his brother stared at every day and the girl from the lab where the same person.

"Yes but we both have projects we have to work on so I don't see her as much as I would like to." Tadashi explained to his brother. Whose sudden interest in his sadly no existent love life shocked him.

"At least tell me you know her name." Hiro said as he took as bite out of a chocolate chip cookie.

"Honey Lemon. She's sweet like honey but has a kick like a lemon. She so pretty and smart and nice and..."

"Okay I get it she's hot but have you spoken to her?" Hiro asked getting annoyed with his chicken of a brother.

"Well we have had a what could be called a brief form of communication." Tadashi explained.

"Meaning..." Hiro gestured for him to explain what he means.

"We bumped into each other in the hall, said sorry and went in opposite directions." Tadashi replied shamefully.

Hiro smacked his forehead and let out a dramatic groan.

"You're going to die alone bro, I'm never becoming a uncle. I'm going to have to take my kids to see their uncle in his tiny apartment where he's going to be living with his twenty cats. And he'll be so depressed that he can't get a girl that he'll stink and my super hot supermodel wife won't let him in the house because he stinks." Hiro ranted before Tadashi hit him on the back of the head to shut him up.

"First of all stop being dramatic, people are staring. Second of all what makes you think you could get a supermodel to be your wife?" Tadashi asked, briefly looking over at Honey Lemon. She was still staring out the window. Not a care in the world.

"Well I have a better chance than you do." Hiro replied with a smug grin.

"That is it I am going to talk to her." Tadashi said determined.

"Okay, go on then, talk to her." Hiro said as he started eating another cookie.

Tadashi nodded and took off his apron. He went round the counter but stopped. The determination he had was gone from his face.

"What are you doing?" Hiro ground, sometimes his brother could be so pathetic.

"You know, she seems pretty far off and... you know she's just minding her own business... so I should..." Tadashi stuttered.

"Go talk to her because if you don't then I'll tell Aunt Cass that you like her." Hiro threatened. Tadashi looked at his brother with a scared look on his face.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Hiro said looking in the direction of his aunt who was talking to another customer. Tadashi goaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You are a evil little man." Tadashi said.

"And loving every minute of it. Now go talk to her. Aunt Cass is right over there." Hiro smiled.

Tadashi shook his head and took a deep breath. He walked over to the table as calmly as he could. She was still looking out the window, a beautiful smile gracing her delicate features.

"Hi." Tadashi said timidly.

"Hello." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm Tadashi Hamada we work in the same lab space at SFTI." Tadashi introduced himself.

"I know you working on a health care robot right?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Yeah and you're working on chemical metal inbrilment right?" Tadashi asked, his confidence slowly returning.

"Yes I am. Would you like to sit down. I mean I'm guessing you don't have any classes today." She offered.

"No, do you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No I don't, please sit." Honey gestured to the seat across from her.

Tadashi sat down and the two talked for hours. They started by talking about their projects which then lead to them talking about their personal lives. It turned out Honey had lost her parents to a car accident when she was ten so now she was living with her grandmother. She explained to Tadashi how her parents died because they were trapped in the car and the emergency services couldn't get to them.

"That's what got me thinking what if there was a way you could remove the metal safely so you get to people quicker." Honey explained. As she spoke of her project Tadashi could see a sparkle in her eyes, she truly was passionate about her work.

"Chemical metal inbrilment." Tadashi said softly. He understood what it was like to lose your parents. Honey nodded.

"I guess you could say that's how I got interested in chemistry in the first place. If I hadn't have lost them I might not have gone to SFTI and then I might not have met you." Honey smiled.

"So I take it I'm good company then?" Tadashi smiled at her.

"Very good what about me am I good company?" Honey asked, smiling sweetly. Every time she smiled Tadashi's heart skipped a beat.

"You're okay I guess." He joked, earning him a kick in the leg. Which led to a game of footie under the table.

Meanwhile at the other end of the cafe Hiro was playing a game on his phone when his Aunt Cass tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He paused his game and looked at his aunt.

"Who's that girl your brothers' talking to?, they've been sitting there for hours." She asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"She goes to his school. He said her name is Honey Lemon, haven't you noticed his staring at her when she comes in?" Hiro asked. Was he the only who noticed his brother leaving puddles on the counter from drooling over that girl for the last two months?.

"Well I caught him staring at something sometimes but I never guessed it was her. I thought he was just day dreaming like he always is. She's pretty, do you think he'll ask her out ?" Cass said excitedly.

"I bet you twenty dollars he doesn't." Hiro stuck his hand out for her shack.

"I'll take that bet. I have faith in my boy." Cass said as she shook his hand. They turned their attention back to Tadashi and Honey. Both eager to see how this would turn out.

Back at the table Honey and Tadashi were still laughing and talking. It was like they had known each other for years and not just a few hours.

"So what gave you the idea for you health care robot?" Honey asked.

"Well my parents died ten years ago. My father from cancer and my mother from a brain tumor six months later. The doctors didn't actually find anything until it was too late. I wanted to build something that would pick up things like that better than any scanner they used on my parents. I wanted to help people. So I started studying robotics." Tadashi explained. He hadn't really spoken to anyone but his brother and aunt about his parents. His friends knew that they were dead of course but he never went into detail like he had with Honey. He just felt so relaxed and comfortable with her.

"I guess we both had to suffer a loss to find our passions." Honey said softly as she took Tadashi's hand in hers. Her hand was soft and she was wearing light pink nail held her hand tightly, their hands fit together perfectly.

"I guess we did." Tadashi smiled at her. Honey smiled at him. Honey was the only other person, besides his Aunt Cass who made him feel less mournful when he talked about his parents. She made the ace he felt in his chest whenever he spoke of them easier to beer.

"Hey do you want to go out sometime I mean I get it if you don't want to seeing as this is the first real time we've spoken. But you know..." Tadashi trailed off.

"I would love to." Honey replied. With one hand still holding Tadashis' she took out a glittery pink pen and wrote her number down on a napkin and handed it to him.

They kept talking for another half hour (still holding hands) before Honey said she had to leave to pick her grandmother up from work (she never learnt to drive).

"So I'll see tomorrow?" Honay asked.

"Sure will, hey can I tell you something?" She asked, as she picked up her bag.

"Sure."

"Do you know why I came in here everyday?" She asked.

"You really like the coffee and the cherry, blueberry muffins." Tadashi suggested.

"Yes but there was another reason. I was hoping the cute guy at the counter would ask me out." She explained, blushing madly.

"Wait so why would you...oh I get it." Tadashi said relishing what she was saying.

"You're very slow aren't you?" Honey asked giggling.

"Yes, yes I am. This doesn't change your mind about going out does it?" He asked in a worried voice.

"No it doesn't, and you're cute when you're flustered." Honey said as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Honey." Tadashi said while he tried to hide his blush.

"Bye sweetie, can't wait for our date." Honey said happily before walking out the door.

Tadashi smiled like a dork and walked over to the counter where his brother and aunt were. When they saw him coming they looked down and tried to make it look like they weren't watching him and Honey.

"I know you were listening." Tadashi mumbled.

"We weren't listening." Aunt Cass insisted.

"Yes we were." Hiro confessed not looking up from his game.

"He's right we were." Aunt Cass said in defeat.

"We bet twenty dollars that you couldn't ask her out. I'll take my winning now Aunt Cass." Hiro said smugly as he stuck his hand for his aunt to put the money in.

"Actually I did ask her out." Tadashi said causing his aunt's eyes to wide and his brother to fall off his chair.

"You did?" Aunt Cass asked happily.

"You did?" Hiro asked shocked.

"And she said yes." Tadashi said proudly.

"She did?" Aunt Cass asked, sounding like an hyperactive child. She was practically jumping up and down.

"She did?" Hiro asked sounding more shocked then he did before.

"She did, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to plan to my date with Honey." Tadashi said happily as he went upstairs to his room. Leaving a ecstatic aunt and a depressed brother.

"Okay come on pay up sweetie." Tadashi heard his aunt say from the top of the stairs.

"Okay new deal, twenty dollars says she doesn't show, you in?" Hiro said in an attempt to keep his savings (and his pride) in tack.

"Don't be a sore loser give me the money." Aunt Cass said.

Tadashi didn't hear anymore because he locked himself in his and Hiro's room so he could have some privacy to figure what he was going to do with Honey on their date. He took out the napkin that had Honey's number on. He hadn't looked at it properly and when he did he chuckled.

Underneath where she wrote her number Honey wrote a little note in her tiny, neat handwriting in bright pink ink. She wrote "Took you long enough" and she drew a winky face with a heart next to it.

"Sure did." Tadashi said to the empty room before getting up and going to his computer to check the times at the local movie theater. Honey struck him as a romantic comedy girl.

Author's note: I'm quite proud of this and I hope my lovely readers like it as well. If it's well liked I might write a second chapter about their date. Let me know in the reviews.


End file.
